Diluvio
by SpoiledLittlePrince
Summary: El modo en que afectan las decisiones de otros a la vida de una persona viene a conmocionar,por fin,la tranquila existencia del Conde.Tras el tomo 10,en la 2parte del manga.Recordamos q poner reviews jamas ha sido causa de muerte de quien los escribio...


**DILUVIO **

** (Una Continuación de "Debilidades y Delirios") **

Es más hermoso que nunca. Tu perfil, iluminado por el relámpago, se vuelve cegador y azul en lo que dura un escalofrío, para sumirse en la oscuridad. Divinidad fugaz, antes de fundirnos en el vacío. A ninguna estrella hubimos de pedirle este deseo.

El trueno nos viene a separar, pero entrelazamos los dedos. Un terror infantil me hace pegarme a tu pecho, buscando seguridad. A salvo, siempre junto a tí, soporto el eco de las paredes, los trémulos cristales, como si el mundo fuera aterrador y nuevo. Como si pudiera sentir, como haces tú, incertidumbre, dolor y ese temblor en los dedos, esa inseguridad adorable.

Qué maravillosa inocencia...temblar junto a tí, sudoroso y mojado, rebosante de un aroma joven y viril; yo, que dentro de estos muros soy el amo y apenas me aventuro a salir, por el temor arrogante de ser plenamente humano. Le tengo terror a vivir.

Pero has venido a mí, como un perrillo en busca de su hogar, que añora a su amo. No has querido dejarme atrás, porque me sabes subyugado. La cadena es de ida y vuelta, y sólo una cosa es cierta: ambos llevamos collar.

No era la mejor estampa para un cowboy, quizás lo fuese para un recién llegado de las cruzadas: agotado, sin paraguas y una gran sonrisa de triunfo. Apenas te quedaban fuerzas para atreverte a golpear mi puerta y enfrentarte a otra decepción.

No podía dejarte fuera, no me lo hubiera perdonado. Deseaba tu presencia, a cada minuto, durante cada segundo que estuvimos separados. Además, estabas mojado y otra pneumonía más no hubiera ayudado al mundo.

¿ Para qué mentir? Te quise dentro. De mi casa, de mi vida, de mi cuerpo, y me hice a un lado, respetando tu mudez. Tus manos en mis hombros, antes de mirarme a los ojos, fueron ya bastante reconocimiento. Abrí la boca estúpidamente, por la presión o la falta de aire, como si hubieses atrapado un pez.

Contra mi pronóstico, no recibí un abrazo que me hubiera empapado. Tampoco un beso.

Incoherente, sí, hubiera sido extraño, pero no me habría gustado menos por ello. Aunque siempre haya demasiados ojos mirando.

Me hube de conformar con deshacerme de tus dedos, uno a uno, pues ya hacían daño. Te resististe levemente, como si temieses que una vez suelto fuese a salir volando. Ambos sabemos que puedo.

Tú mismo cerraste la puerta de un empujón. Por si acaso...

Por una vez, no supe cual era el saludo adecuado . Debí ir yo en tu busca, cuidarte... o, al menos, haberte esperado. Las pocas toallas de que dispongo, no lograrían compensarte por un abandono tan injusto y prolongado. Aun así, decidiste acompañarme, impaciente, tratando siempre de adelantarme, como si conocieses el camino mejor que yo. No te lo impedí.

Secarte ha sido una tarea imposible, con todas esos bufidos y esas quejas acerca de que te molestaba y te estaba despeinando. ¿Cuando has usado tú un peine? Eres un horrible mentiroso, un tonto descarado... pero hoy te lo perdono todo.

Me has tomado de la cintura, para dejarme caer con fuerza en el sofá, sin preocuparte mucho de si me hacías daño. Has llenado de aire los carrillos, señalándome con el dedo, acusando, como hacías siempre. Desviaba la mirada, sin saber muy bien si reírme; nunca serás conmigo un crítico tan feroz como ya lo soy yo. Nunca sabrás hasta qué punto he sido egoísta.

Todo lo que me has dicho me era conocido, así que prescindí de escuchar más. A mí tampoco me gustan los reproches y tú has cubierto, y sobrepasado en mucho, tu cupo diario. Tu falta de tacto habitual, mi rostro vuelto hacia otro lugar, te han impedido saber que hace rato que estaba llorando.

Me has mirado confuso, sin saber qué hacer. Deseabas verme cruel, que profiriese una carcajada, aunque tus palabras estaban diseñadas para herir. Me gustaría poder reír, poder fingir que no me importa nada, que todo tu esfuerzo no tiene significado para mí. Que puedo abandonarte como la primera vez...

Tal vez en la distancia hubiera sido posible, pero no estando tan cerca, no aquí.

Tenía los ojos demasiado secos para un pañuelo tan húmedo como el que me ofrecías antes de levantarte. Dudabas si irte. Te imité, y ofrecí un paraguas. Te haría falta, he dicho, si pensabas salir, tratando de que mi voz no temblara.

Porque sabía que te tocaba elegir, y que si te ibas de aquí no habría más sonrisas, ni más tardes de té , ni más magia. Que yo me apagaría, que tan sólo sería un sueño equívoco para un niño que no creía en las hadas.

Pero yo no podía obligarte a decidir.

"¿ Es que después de tanto tiempo no vas a decirme nada? " Reclamaste, a voz de grito. Tú no puedes oír la voz de mi alma, pero supiste que sí, y la razón por la que callaba.

¿ Por qué has sentido tanta rabia¿ Por qué no has llorado hasta ahora, cuando estabas a chillando a escasos centímetros de mi cara? No he querido mirarte a los ojos, porque tengo la certeza de que ya no estoy limpio, que nos contamina el mismo estigma: Amor, suciedad, concupiscencia humana. La voz que hubiera sonado ronca, entrecortada y violenta, si antes de que me besaras te hubiera dicho que deseaba beberme tu saliva, comerme tu boca, tan sólo para estar un poco más cerca.

Sí, ese relámpago ha sonado como una advertencia, y el miedo hace tus besos dulcemente amargos. La brisa ha apagado todas las velas; hay monstruos en la oscuridad pero no razón para estar asustados.

Sígueme y no temas al diluvio. En mi lecho siempre es primavera; olvida la ropa: te cubriré con flores.

Serás mío, seré tuyo... ¿ qué más nos da que llueva?

* * *

Se agradecerían reviews con opiniones ( no hate-mails, por favor, o me pondré triste) 

Dedicado a mi querido enemigo (perpetua inspiración y destinatario) y a todas las personas que apoyaron la primera parte :)


End file.
